Envers et contre tout
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Peter se pose des questions aprés la mort de... ATTENTION SPOILERS JUSU'AU 116.. Attention bis : couple qui peut choquer


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic. C'est juste pour le plaisir (le mien, c'est sur, le votre, j'espère...)

Note IMPORTANTE : Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 116.

Envers et contre tout.

Simone est morte... Simone est morte... Simone est morte.

Peter avait beau se répéter encore et encore cette phrase, il n'arrivait pas à en percevoir toute l'étendue. Il aimait Simone... Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas anéanti par l'idée de sa mort? Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas encore le concevoir. Il se croyait peut-être dans un mauvais rêve dont il serait sauvé par son réveil matin.

Mais le réveil ne vint pas. Il était dans la vraie vie. Simone était morte. Isaac voulait le tuer et Simone s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ces deux balles lui étaient destinées et elles avaient finit dans le corps de la femme qu'il aimait.

Comment pouvait-il continuer à vivre? Pourquoi il n'était pas déjà aller la rejoindre?

Plus il se posait ces questions, plus les réponses venaient toutes seules, plus il les repoussait plus elles se faisaient tenaces.

Il était encore là, encore en vie, pouvait vivre avec l'idée de ne plus voir Simone parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le croyait. Et pourtant! Il l'avait attendu! Il avait souffert de la voir avec Isaac de nouveau!

Il l'avait aimé dés la première fois... Et avait finit par aimer l'aimer plus que l'aimer elle. Il avait l'habitude qu'on ne réponde pas à ses sentiments. Son père, son frère, sa mère... Ils l'aimaient, mais pas autant qu'il en avait besoin. Il pensait n'avoir aucune chance avec Simone, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait aimé, reproduisant se schéma de rejet de la part d'une personne qu'il aime. Et une fois la personne partit il ne lui restait rien d'autre que la constatation d'un nouvel échec.

N'y avait-il donc personne sur cette terre pour l'aimer plus que personne d'autre? Il avait finit par le croire. Il serait toujours le grand perdant de ce jeu de chaises musicales. Chacun trouvait sa chaise une foi la musique finie, lui devrait rester debout.

Quitte à rester debout, autant exploser... Non, non! Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir en emportant autant de gens avec lui! Même désespéré, les autres restaient sa principale priorité.

Il devait partir. Oui, mais où? Où aller pour ne faire de mal à personne? Mais il n'était pas prêt pour la solitude choisie.

Il fallait qu'il se décide et vite. Il mit quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage et appela l'aéroport. Il demanda une place sur le prochain vol pour...

Claire était en cours de maths et les babillages incessants de son professeur lui passaient totalement au dessus de la tête. Depuis la mort de Jackie elle vivait dans la peur. Jusqu'à présent, c'est pour elle qu'elle avait peur mais les choses avaient changé. Elle ne supportait pas de savoir sa mère seule à la maison avec son dingue de père qui lui avait fait subir tous ces lavages de cerveau.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours, elle regarda sa feuille de note. Elle était totalement vierge. Une heure de cours, 30 secondes d'attention et aucune prise de note. Tan pis, elle récupérerait sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elle alla à son casier pour poser ses affaires de maths et prendre celles pour son prochain cours : Littérature.

'Non, pas ça...'

Elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour supporter le cours monotone de Miss Sawyer, la femme la plus ennuyeuse de l'univers. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle allait sécher les cours! Elle n'était pas à ça prêt. Elle vida son sac au maximum et quitta le lycée. Et maintenant que faire? Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, sa mère poserait des questions et ça lui causerait des soucis quand elle apprendrait que sa fille avait séché les cours.

Elle marcha en ville quand elle entendit une voix l'interpeller. Elle paniqua un instant se croyant prise et fut soulagée en reconnaissant Peter Petrelli. Elle avait tellement eu envie de le revoir mais elle était sensée ne pas se souvenir de lui, elle ne devait se trahir. Et voilà qu'il était là, face à elle. Il avait l'air aussi paumé qu'elle avec son sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Elle voulut lui sourire mais au lieu de ça, elle s'effondra en larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer contre lui. Il se demanda si c'était une bonne chose d'être venu ici si c'était pour la mettre dans cet état.

Elle finit par se reprendre mais ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Elle se sentait si seule. Même si Zach était à nouveau près d'elle, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avant.

"Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il en souriant gentiment."

Il relâcha son étreinte.

"Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir...

-Si! le détrompa-t-elle. Oh si. C'est un miracle que tu sois là..."

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

"Ça va aller? S'inquiéta Peter.

-Oui... Non.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça.

-Mais si, ennuie-moi... Je suis là pour ça."

Nathan était plus en colère que jamais contre son imbécile de frère. A croire que Peter se donnait un mal fou pour lui pourrir la vie.

"Celui là, quand je lui remettrais la main dessus, il va le regretter!"

Son frère avait disparu, Simone était morte et la presse commençait à faire des vagues. Si il ne trouvait pas un rapide moyen de faire cesser tout cela, sa campagne serait foutue en l'air. Il devait agir, il avait trop donné de lui pour laisser tout son empire s'effondrer. Il prit son téléphone et appela Linderman.

Claire et Peter s'étaient installés dans un petit café à l'abri des regards et la jeune fille vidait son sac. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Entre les mensonges de son père, les absences de sa mère, sa mère biologique qui allait repartir au Mexique et son père biologique qui n'en avait que faire d'elle, ça n'avait pas été la joie dans sa vie ses derniers temps.

Quand elle eut fini elle lui demanda :

"Pourquoi tu es là? Je présume que tu n'as pas fait le voyage de New-York jusqu'à ici pour entendre une pauvre ado te déballer ses problèmes...

-Et bien en fait, d'une certaine manière, si..."

Il posa sa main sur celle de Claire.

"Je suis là pour toi, Claire, uniquement pour toi... Et tu n'es pas une pauvre ado..."

Ils se sourirent, sachant au fond d'eux qu'ils étaient avec la seule personne susceptible de les comprendre. Ils avaient croisé Sylar et en avaient réchappé. Ils avaient vu l'horreur en face.

A Vegas, Linderman avait mis ses meilleurs hommes sur la mission que lui avait confiée Nathan Petrelli : retrouver son frère et s'en débarrasser.

Il sourit sadiquement en se disant que Nikki, si elle n'était pas déjà en route pour tuer Nathan, aurait été parfaite pour cette mission. Il allait empocher l'argent que le candidat lui avait promis et après il le ferait disparaître, il avait rarement fait une aussi bonne affaire. L'ennui c'est que ce cher Petrelli n'était pas n'était né de la dernière pluie et Linderman ne verrait la couleur de son argent que lorsque le problème Peter serait définitivement résolu. Il n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que d'envoyer des hommes à lui s'en occuper et de demander à Nikki d'attendre un peu pour finir le travail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter était à Odessa depuis une semaine et avait passé la plus part de son temps à parler avec Claire. Elle était si mature et avait déjà tant souffert qu'il en oubliait qu'elle n'avait que seize ans. Elle avait besoin de lui et il se sentait enfin utile. Et pour être honnête, il avait aussi besoin d'elle. Elle était pleine de cette vie qui lui manquait tant. Si jeune, si belle, si triste et pourtant si forte. Grâce à elle, il pensait que la mort n'était peut-être pas la seule issue pour lui. Il voulait à nouveau croire en l'avenir... En son avenir.

Il était 10h du matin, Peter était seul dans sa chambre de motel, Claire était au lycée et elle lui manquait. Il alluma la télé et zappa d'un programme à l'autre sans qu'aucun ne retienne son attention. Il finit par s'allonger sur son lit, laissant la télé tourner comme bruit de fond. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il soupira.

"Claire, dit-il en se relevant, tu m'avais promis de ne plus sécher les..."

Il s'arrêta net. Ce n'est pas Claire qui venait d'entrer mais une armoire à glace qui pointait un revolver sur lui. Il ne dit rien et tira, un silencieux empêcha l'arme de faire du bruit. Peter s'écroula au sol, la balle passa par son cœur avant de finir sa course dans le mur derrière lui. L'homme ressortit, il prit son téléphone et appela Linderman.

"Patron, c'est fait."

Linderman jubila, il n'allait bientôt plus avoir besoin de Nathan Petrelli, voilà qui lui ôterait une sacrée épine du pied.

Une heure plus tard, Claire entra dans la chambre de Peter et vit du sang qui s'étalait sur un des murs. Elle réfréna son envie de vomir et chercha Peter du regard. Il n'était nulle part en vue mais elle entendit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Abandonnant son sac de cours sur le sol, elle se dirigea prudemment vers la pièce d'où provenait le bruit. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit la porte. Peter était là, debout devant le lavabo, torse nu en train de regarder son torse au niveau de son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-Claire… Rien.

-Rien, tu t'ennuyais alors tu t'es dit que t'allais étaler du sang sur les murs ? »

Elle lui en voulait de lui cacher des choses. Dire qu'elle avait pensé qu'il ne la prenait pas pour une gamine.

« Claire, ce n'est pas ça mais…

-Mais quoi ? le coupa-t-elle. T'en fais pas pour moi, je commence à avoir l'habitude que les gens que j'aime finissent par partir, mourir ou me mentir… »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain à reculons.

« T'as pas échappé à la règle… »

Elle se retourna et partit. Il se dépêcha de la rattraper.

« Claire, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas la peine que tu saches qu'un type que je ne connaissais pas m'avait tiré dessus sans raison. Ça devait être un dingue et il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter…

-Il faut aller voir la police.

-Non, regarde, je n'ai même pas une cicatrice… Ils ne nous croiraient pas. »

Il avait raison. Elle avait tellement eu peur pour lui que ses mains tremblaient.

« Sois prudent s'il te plait, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, le supplia-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Et puis grâce à toi, je ne risque presque plus rien. »

Il lui sourit mais cela ne la rassura pas pour autant. Il la prit par les épaules.

« Claire, tu ne me perdras pas. Tu as ma parole. »

Il ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état. Elle était trop importante pour lui pour qu'il puisse accepter d'être responsable de ses larmes ou de ses angoisses.

« Je t'aime Peter. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Elle l'avait dit sans vraiment y réfléchir, peut être la peur de ne plus avoir l'occasion de le lui dire. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se retenir.

« Désolée… »

Elle rougit et s'en alla en courant. Il était trop surpris pour ne serait-ce que penser à réagir.

Linderman appela Nathan.

« Le boulot est fait, je veux mon argent…

-Vous avez la preuve de ce que vous avancez ? »

Linderman pesta contre son homme de main. Cet imbécile aurait pu penser à prendre une photo pour prouver qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il travaillait pour lui depuis tellement longtemps qu'il s'était instauré une certaine confiance entre eux, mais là le client était exigeant.

« Je vous rappelle, Monsieur Petrelli… »

Claire avait couru sur tout le trajet du motel à chez elle. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée à destination qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac là bas. Il allait falloir qu'elle y retourne. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage... Pas de suite en tous cas.

La maison était déserte, aucune trace de sa mère, de son père ou de Lyle.

'C'est mieux ainsi, j'aurais eu de mal à expliquer pourquoi je rentre du lycée en courant comme une folle et sans mon sac..."

Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, cherchant comment se sortir de la situation de dingue dans laquelle elle venait de se précipiter toute seule.

L'homme de main raccrocha son téléphone, son patron venait de l'appeler et il n'était pas content. Il allait devoir faire vite pour que personne ne le repère. Il prépara la fonction appareil photo de son téléphone pour gagner du temps et se dirigea vers la chambre de Peter. Il resta figé quand il vit sa victime sortir de la chambre avec un sac d'écolière à la main. Il n'y avait nulle trace de sang sur lui et pour quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre une balle en plein cœur, il semblait bien vivant. Incapable de comprendre ce qui pouvait ce passer, il se vit obligé de rappeler Linderman, quitte à se faire passer un savon.

Peter se rendait chez Claire, officiellement pour lui ramener son sac, officieusement parce que... Parce que quoi? Parce qu'une adolescente de 16 ans lui faisait éprouver des sentiments auxquels il s'était promis de renoncer? Pendant qu'il marchait, il se répétait encore et encore :

"Elle n'a que 16 ans, elle n'a que 16 ans..."

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était aimer, il n'avait pas le droit d'en profiter. Elle était trop jeune pour qu'il se permette certains actes. Il était maintenant devant chez elle et hésitait sur le comportement à tenir. Il sonna.

Dans sa chambre, Claire pesta contre le visiteur quel qu'il soit. Elle se releva et alla ouvrir.

Ils étaient face à face attendant que l'autre se décide à parler le premier. Ce fut finalement elle qui commença en voyant qu'il tenait son sac.

"C'est gentil de me l'avoir rapporté, dit-elle en le montrant.

-Oh, mais c'est normal."

Il lui tendit le sac.

'Allez, pensa Peter, vous n'allez pas pouvoir rester dans cette situation! Il faut que je lui dise...'

Il allait lui dire qu'elle était trop jeune qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un de mieux que lui et...

"Et bien, au revoir, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire pour demain, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

-Non, attend... Je euh..."

Elle rouvrit la porte à contre cœur et attendit qu'il parle.

Il fallait qu'il le lui dise, sinon une gêne allait s'installait entre eux et... Et il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa. Sa volonté avait failli. La jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui n'était pas une adolescente de 16 ans pour lui, elle était bien plus. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il venait de faire une bêtise et qu'il devait la repousser mais cela devint totalement impossible quand il sentit qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Ce petit bout de femme était en train de le rendre complètement dingue.

Elle l'attira à l'intérieur et il referma la porte derrière lui. Dans sa chambre, ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre. Il était son premier amant et il espéra égoïstement être aussi le dernier...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, les tirant de leur rêverie.

"Claire, tu es là? demanda la voix de sa mère."

Ils se rhabillèrent en quatrième vitesse, pendant que Mme Bennet montait les escaliers. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Claire tira les draps de son lit et s'y allongea dessus avec un livre pendant que Peter se glissait dessous.

"Entrez."

Sa mère ouvrit la porte et lui sourit puis vint s'assoir sur le lit à coté d'elle.

"Ma chérie, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, tu es plus souriante ces derniers temps. Depuis mon hospitalisation, tu semblais renfermée sur toi même.

-Oui, je vais mieux ... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis plus inquiète pour toi, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

-Je sais, la rassura sa mère. Alors, comment il s'appelle?

-Pardon?

-Tu as un sourire épanoui qui ne peut être causé que par une seule chose. Tu es amoureuse... C'est Zach?

-Non, c'est... Il s'appelle Peter, tu ne le connais pas..."

'Et il est sous mon lit...'

Sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Je vais préparer le repas."

Elle quitta la chambre de sa fille et cette dernière s'assura que sa mère était bien occupée en bas pour que Peter puisse sortir de sa cachette.

Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol et souleva les draps de son lit.

"La voie est libre...»

Peter revint au grand jour.

"Pendant cinq minutes j'ai cru que j'étais retourné au lycée, dit-il en souriant.

-J'y suis...

-Pardon?

-Au lycée... J'y suis encore..."

Elle réalisa alors que la différence d'âge allait sans doute être le problème de leur relation, enfin, surtout pour lui.

"Tu ferais mieux de partir, dit-elle."

C'était ce qu'il y'avait de mieux à faire, comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher d'excuses pour s'en aller. Mais Peter ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Et si j'ai pas envie de partir?

-Alors tu expliqueras à mon père ce que tu fais dans ma chambre..."

Il fit une grimace, mi amusé mi dégouté.

"Bon, alors il faut que je t'enlève."

Elle sourit.

"Je pense pas que je tenterais de résister.

-Attention, l'avertit-il, je pourrais te prendre au mot.

-Même pas cap, le défia-t-elle.

-Tu crois ça?"

Il l'embrassa tout en reculant vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

"Viens avec moi," murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

La proposition était tentante et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas le suivre. Il enjamba donc la fenêtre tout seul et après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser, il se résolut à s'en aller.

L'homme de Linderman s'activait dans la chambre de motel de Peter. Comme le lui avait ordonné son patron, il utilisait les grands moyens. Peter Petrelli allait être réduit en cendres par la petite bombe artisanale qu'il était en train de mettre au point. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à faire quelques réglages et il n'aurait qu'à attendre sa victime pour finir son travail. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas acheté du câble en quantité suffisante. Il pesta et glissa la bombe sous un meuble de la chambre à l'abri des regards.

Il referma tan bien que mal la porte à clef en espérant que Peter ne remarquerait rien.

Il devait faire vite, cette ville commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il voulait rentrer à Vegas. Il espérait vraiment que la bombe serait efficace.

Un être humain normal se serait demandait comment Peter avait pu survivre à une balle dans le cœur, mais pas lui. Lui, il était une machine à tuer entièrement dévouée à Linderman. Si le patron disait de se poser des questions, il s'en posait, mais dans le cas contraire, il se contentait d'obéir aveuglément aux ordres.

Peter entra dans sa chambre sans voir l'état de la serrure, il était trop haut sur son petit nuage pour y faire attention. Il se sentait incroyablement calme et totalement maître de lui.

Il repensa aux paroles du Hiro du futur : "Sauve la pom-pom girl, sauve le monde" et elles prirent un nouveau sens. Il avait sauvé Claire et maintenant, c'est elle qui le sauvait. Il était maintenant sûr de ne pas faire exploser New-York.

Il était en train de prendre sa douche, il n'entendit pas qu'on forçait à nouveau la porte de sa chambre.

L'homme de Linderman finit la bombe en moins de cinq minutes, la mit sous le lit de Peter et mit en marche le minuteur, il se dit que quinze minutes devraient suffire. Il ressortit s'en prendre les précautions qu'il avait prises plus tôt. Il se mit sur le parking à une distance respectable du motel, inutile qu'il accompagne sa victime dans son dernier voyage.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la chambre de motel de Peter sautait, accompagnée de sa voisine de droite et de celle de gauche, miraculeusement vide. Une demi-heure plus tard, les pompiers, la police et des badauds étaient assemblés autour du carnage. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Nathan recevait un coup de fil lui annonçant la mort de son frère et lui disant qu'il en aurait la preuve en regardant les informations. Une heure plus tard, l'homme de Linderman réservait un billet d'avion pour Vegas, alors que Nathan recevait un appel de la télé lui demandant s'il accepterait de faire une déclaration sur la mort de son frère.

Deux heures après l'explosion, Claire alluma sa télé, elle reconnut sans mal l'homme qui y passait, c'était son père biologique. D'après ce qu'elle comprenait, il venait de perdre son frère.

'Bien fait, pensa-t-elle, ça t'apprendra à prendre soin de ta famille...'

Elle n'éteignit pas la télévision, voulant malgré tout en savoir un peu plus sur cet homme. Il sentit son sang se glacer en voyant le nom de Petrelli s'inscrire sur l'écran puis se raisonna en se disant que ce n'était que le hasard. Hasard auquel elle dut renoncer en voyant la photo de Peter apparaître sur l'écran. Peter était mort... Peter était le frère de Nathan... Nathan était le père de Claire.

Elle eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Peter était mort... Son oncle. S'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait, c'était lui le plus chanceux. Elle allait devoir vivre avec ça. Le luxe de mourir ne lui avait pas été accordé...

Nathan Petrelli fut tué quelques jours plus tard par une jeune femme blonde que personne ne fut capable d'identifier. Son épouse quitta les Etats-Unis, voulant éviter à ses enfants d'être sous le feu des projecteurs.

Madame Petrelli mourut quelques mois plus tard, se suicidant ne pouvant supporter de voir sa famille être décimé ainsi.

Claire se renferma sur elle même, attendant que la mort vienne lui faire l'honneur de la prendre.

Le drame de la famille Petrelli ne poursuivit pas Heidi et ses enfants de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique...

Fin


End file.
